Hermione... i really don't know
by four.point.O- for a day
Summary: yeah, i need a title, anywho this is a funny little story about hermione, and well everything that happpens to her. i hope that you'll read it, it's not that bad, i think. you know, you should read this and tell me what you think!- (what a cheesy wasy to


By Hp's girl  
  
A/n: hmmm, I haven't thought of a title yet, so I'm up for suggestions. This is going to be a story about my favorite character Hermione. It'll probably be an action/humor/romance, if I feel like it, kind of story, so tell me what you think about this tester chapter, if it's good, I'll keep it going.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine….. (  
  
CH. 1- The Race to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"Come on MUM!" Hermione yelled, slightly annoyed, at the cheerful white house with forest green trim, in front of her. To anyone walking by, they'd think this house was really grand, but its appearance was deceitful. Inside, the house was a mess. The kitchen was filthy; the living room was covered with the Sunday morning newspaper, the carpet throughout the entire house looked as though it hadn't seen a vacuum cleaner since it was laid, and it smelt oddly of paint and cigars. That, however, is the price you pay once you buy a slightly used home from some wild old man.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and slammed the trunk shut with all her might. Just like the house, this "new car", was slightly beaten too. Hermione marched to the passenger side door, wrestled the damn thing open, and slumped onto the gray, lumpy, and very worn seat. She chanced a glance at the front door, still no sign of life within, and then looked at her watch. If she'd been counting, she would've noted that this was the hundredth time she'd looked at it this morning. It was quarter past ten, now they'd really have to hurry if they were going to meet the train to Hogwarts. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. 'Hogwarts was as true a home as this would ever be', she mused as she leaned over and let the horn wail.  
  
Mrs. Granger stepped out of the house, and slammed the door behind her. She wasn't in the best mood this morning either. She marched to the car, yanked the squeaky door open, and lunged in. Hermione was too preoccupied by time to notice her mom's quiet cursing, as she started the car. The engine spluttered and burped, this brought Hermione back to reality.  
  
'Shit', she thought to herself as she looked over at her mom. Mrs. Granger turned the key again, the engine grinded in response.  
  
"Nooo." Hermione cried softly and laid her head on the dash.  
  
"It's not like I planned on this happening too." Her mom hissed. She tried it once more, and the engine started. Hermione sighed and sat up, as her mom floored it out of the driveway. At ten fifty five, they were stuck in traffic and about five blocks away from Kings Cross station. Hermione could see a smoke trail behind the buildings, pulling slowly away from what she guessed was the station.  
  
'I'm going to miss the train!' Hermione thought, the panic becoming all too obvious.  
  
"Calm down Hermione, we'll get there." Her mom said, slightly surprising Hermione, because she hadn't said a word since the driveway.  
  
"Yes, but when is the important part, my train leaves in," she looked at her watch for the millionth time, "oh my God!!!! Four minuets!!!"  
  
Hermione was sweating, as she rolled down the window and could see the entrance to the station. There was only one minuet left, Mrs. Granger pulled up right in front of the station, the car had two wheels on the curb, she popped the trunk and raced to the back. Meanwhile Hermione wheeled a cart like a madwoman, nearly running over an older couple as they tried to get a cart as well. In one graceful movement, Mrs. Granger launched the heavy trunk onto the cart, and Hermione was off. They didn't even say goodbye. Hermione raced to platform nine and three quarters, bulleted through the invisible barrier, directly into the platform. The scarlet train was still there as Hermione raced toward it. The smoke from the train was wafting out, making the platform seem somewhat morbid.  
  
All the doors had been shut except for the last one, in which stood Mr. Harry Potter, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, Hermione's two best friends. They stood there pointing and laughing at her, as she sped directly to them. About to pass out, due to lack of oxygen, Hermione threw her trunk onto whoever was standing there, and pulled herself on at the last second. The train gave a final toot, and was off. Hermione shut the door quietly, trying to breathe normally, and turned slowly around to find Harry and Ron buried in all of Hermione's stuff. The trunk must've burst open, and now lay open on Harry's legs while he adjusted his glasses. He looked down and pulled some pink underwear off of his chest, he gave and embarrassed smile, and held them up for her to take them. Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. 


End file.
